I Don't Date
by xoGoose
Summary: It's the first school dance where the Cullen's would be attending, and Jessica's not one to miss an important opportunity. Will Edward say yes? - My first fan-fic, I'm bound to improve. :P Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic, hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

_The cringeworthy tale when Jessica Stanley first asked out Edward Cullen._

_***_

**Jessica POV.**

This was it. This was the first dance I'd ever been nervous about. The first dance that was a matter of life and death to me. The first dance that Edward Cullen would be attending.

When the Cullen's and Hale twins first moved to Forks everybody avoided them. I suppose we all made comparisons; the boys stared in awe as Emmett darted around the baseball pitch, a blur of flawless skin, and us girls sniffed in jealousy as Rosalie shook her shimmering curls like a runway model.

There was something else though. They were _scary_. I wouldn't know what to say to any of them. They seemed more mature than any other high school kid. Like they'd been living for more than just 17 or so years.

I shook that thought away immediately. If Edward (a squirm of excitement erupted in my stomach) really did want to go with me, I wouldn't have to make small talk. Chances were we would be waltzing half the night. And doing something else for the remainder.

Oh my God. He caught my eye at that moment, as if he knew what I was about to do. It was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fan-fic, hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

_The cringeworthy tale when Jessica Stanley first asked out Edward Cullen._

***

**Jessica POV.**

I walked over to him, appearing to be braver than I felt. I inhaled deeply and smiled rather falsely. I didn't _do_ smiles.

But then _he _smiled, and I became unfocused and pleasantly dizzy. I came back down to Earth when I felt his eyes bore into mine. They were beautiful eyes, big and bold and liquid butterscotch in colour. I met them slowly, batting my eyelashes, trying to look sexy. I hope I succeeded.

For a split second, I thought his face had pulled an expression to show he disagreed, but I realised I was being silly. No-one could possibly _read my mind!_

"Well, Jessica, you looked like you wanted to talk to me." My heart faltered again at his velvet voice, so I decided to say what I wanted to very quickly so I didn't get distracted.

"Well... umm... I just wanted to say... to _ask_ if... well..." I paused. "If I could borrow your homework. I've got Mr. Mason next and I'm not sure I understood the book properly." Even _I_ thought my ending was lame.

Edward didn't seem remotely surprised about what I just requested. On the contrary, he pulled out his English essay as soon as I said the word "could" and handed it to me silently.

"Would you mind handing it back after your lesson? I'll be outside anyway; I've got it after you." he said politely.

It seemed our conversation was over. I murmured my thanks and scooted off, in a flurry of my annoyingly wild hair, making sure Edward couldn't see my furiously scarlet cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fan-fic, hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

_The cringeworthy tale when Jessica Stanley first asked out Edward Cullen._

***

**Edward POV.**

It seemed un-gentlemanlike to let her run off in her state, so I decided to put her out of her misery.

"Jessica!" I called, just loud enough for her to turn around, bemused.

I jogged up to where she stood, only just remembering to go at human velocity. She looked up at me, appearing to be quite frightened.

"Oh... Edward... You can have your essay back, its okay, I think I understand..."

I waved her 100 mile-per-hour stutter away with a flick of my hand patiently. She fell silent immediately.

"Look, Jess..." I started, trying to lift my voice so I didn't scare her as much. But, to be honest, I didn't blame her for being cautious. I was a monster after all.

"I don't think I would be able to go to the dance with you."

My attempts of keeping Jessica's panic line down to the barest minimum had been fruitless; I could almost feel her heart failing as she jumped back in shock.

"How... How do you know about that?!" She shrieked, more startled than angry.

"Jess, you're not very hard to read." I tried to keep my expression consoling, but I grinned at her sheepishly. She seemed to recover at that point but still staggered slightly as she picked up her beaded bag.

_Should've known it, _Jessica thought mutinously. _He thinks he's too good for me._

"Right," she said expressionlessly. She looked dazed, as if a bright beam of light had just shone into her eyes. "Well, I'll just be going off to English then..."

"No, _wait_." I pulled her towards me, making sure I touched only the sleeve of her jacket. "I'm not just being rude. I'm not going to the dance at all. I... I don't date."

She glared at me dubiously, and her mind said it all. I decided not to react.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Jessica. Really, I am. Do you still need my essay?"

She glared at me and sighed. She practically _tore_ my essay out of her bag and thrust it into my hand, not even flinching when she touched my freezing skin. After one last painful look she turned on her heel and darted off before I could stop her again. Once more, I didn't blame her.

I watched her departing, wondering whether to read her mind or not. I bit my lip and apprehensively tuned the familiar buzz of the school population out of my head, listening in to Jessica Stanley one last time.

_Good luck to the bitch that pulls that one._


End file.
